


Nest of Dust

by Comic-Relief-Counselor (ThatOneDinosaurOverThere)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneDinosaurOverThere/pseuds/Comic-Relief-Counselor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a vampire/vampire hunter AU where Sousuke, Rin, Nitori, Momo, and sort of Gou are vampire hunters.</p><p>Makoto, Haru, Rei, Nagisa, and sort of Miho are the vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ode To Sleep

Your name is Sousuke Yamazaki, and you hunt vampires.

Here you are in your dusty apartment, with your four friends; Rin, Nitori, Kou, and Momo. Or at least you call them you friends, you do hang around them a lot. But the catch is, you guys are vampire hunters. (Like I said earlier..) I’m talking about a whole ghostbusters shtick. Except there’s blood-sucking demons instead of slimey ghosts. (Steering off topic~) Anyways, your secretary leader Kou has assigned a new mission for you and your friends.

“There’s been rumors going around that a vampire *nest has been found. I want you four to go to the exact location and destroy it! We can’t let those vampires into the city! It’s too dangerous!” 

“Yeah, we know. You tell us this every time you give us a new mission.” You sighed.

“And what exactly will you be doing while we’re gone, anyways?” Rin deadpanned.

(*A nest is where all the vampires are created. It looks like a black hole in the middle of the ground that blood-sucking babies occasionally spring out of.)

“I’ll be making sure you guys aren’t dead through these wristwatches I designed, of course!” She answered. 

Once Kou finished handing out said watches and you guys finished putting them on. Kou lead you all out of the building to a nearby abandoned garage. This is where all your team’s supplies and vehicles were stored.

“Suit up, gents! For you have a nest to find!” Kou ordered.

“We’re going NOW?” Nitori asked.

“Duh, what better time to look for nests than at night?” The red haired girl answered.

“Wouldn’t it be safer to go in the daytime? The time where vampires aren’t allowed to use their *fangs?” He argued.

“Shush, it’s much more cooler at night! Now get your shit and go already!”

~~~~~~~ The lyrics you are about to read in italics are from a song called Ode To Sleep by Twenty One Pilots and I highly recommend you check them out…

~I’ll stay awake  
‘cause the darkness  
don’t take prisoners tonight~

Your name is still Sousuke Yamazaki, and you’re pretty fed up right now.

“Are we there yet?” Momo whined for the hundredth time, this time dragging out the “there.”

“Almost, now shut up.” You said looking over your shoulder in the passenger’s seat.

~Why am I not scared in the morning?  
I don’t hear those voices calling.  
I must’ve kicked them out  
I must’ve kicked them out~

“Are you boys there yet!?” Kou groaned through all four of the wristwatches.

“ALMOST!” The four yelled back.

“Hey, do you think that castle up there is the nest?” Momo asked.

“I guess so,” Rin answered.

“It looks so cool, “Nitori chimed. “And creepy at the same time!”

“That’s probably what you’d expect from a nest.” You commented.

~I swear I heard demons yelling,  
those crazy words they were spelling  
They told me I was gone  
They told me I was gone~

~~~~~

Meanwhile

“Rei-chan, I’m so borrreeeed! I haven’t eaten anything in days!” A blonde haired boy whined.

Your name is Rei Ryuugazaki, and you too, are pretty bored.

You sighed,“ yes, I know Nagisa. You’ve told me this at least 72 other times.”

“And another thing, we’re vampires! We don’t have blood, we don’t breathe air, and we don’t eat food. How are you hungry?”

“I guess I’m just bloodthirsty then…” Said Nagisa.

You and Nagisa usually hung around the main balcony of the castle. It had a great view of the glistening moon and smoky clouds that sidled around in the whisky air. You also liked how it made Nagisa’s skin look- What are you saying? This is taking a weird turn. (No homo.) You wonder where Makoto and Haru are. 

“I wonder where Makoto and Haru are.” You flushed.

“ I remember Makoto went to go get Haru out of the jacuzzi.” Nagisa stated.

“We have a jacuzzi- Oh yeah, we have a jacuzzi.”

~~~  
More song lyrics yay! ~But I’ll tell them!  
Why won’t you let me go?  
Do I threaten all your plans  
I’m insignificant

Please tell them  
You  
have no plans for me  
I will set my soul on fire  
what have I become?~

“Haru! We told Nagisa and Rei we’d meet up with them at the balcony! Get out of the jacuzzi!”

Your name is Haruka Nanase and you don’t want to get out of the jacuzzi.

Haru sighed, I guess he could get out of the jacuzzi. But there’s a difference between wanting to do something and being able to do something. I think Miho’s rubbing off on him. I’m going to get out of the jacuzzi, he thought to himself.

Makoto opened the door to the jacuzzi, “Haru get out of the!- Oh, you’re out of the jacuzzi.”

~~

Your name is Makoto Tachibana, and you feel bad right now.

“Sorry guys, I know we suck!” You called out to Rei and Nagisa on the balcony.

“It’s fine, Rei and I were just wondering where you guys were at!” Nagisa reassured you.

“ Yes, and-!” Rei stopped himself. “AnD WHO IS THAT DRIVING UP TO THE CASTLE?!”


	2. Control part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to say that i'm going to make this "chapter" into two parts. That's because school is a dick and so far this is what I've finished for this chapter. Anyways, I hope you do enjoy it! Thanks guys :)

“And wHO IS THAT DRIVING UP TO THE CASTLE?!” Rei cried.

“Hello boys~” A voice cooed from behind them. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!” The four shrieked.

A pale woman stood before them, her wavy brown hair parted in the middle and ended at shoulder length. The woman was dressed in a floor length black dress with lace around the shoulders. Her red piercing eyes glared down

“Calm down, guys. It’s just Miho.” Makoto shushed. “But are you alright, ma’am?”

“I’m fine,” Miho assured, her red eyes faded into brown ones. “So who’s driving up to the castle?”

“Oh, just a couple of guys in an old van.” Nagisa stated, his left shoulder shrugged.

“Well that shouldn’t be a problem- OH MY GOSH THEY’RE VAMPIRE HUNTERS.” Miho exclaimed.

“Wha- How can you tell?” Rei stammered.

“They just pulled out a belt equipped with all the things you need to kill a vampire, how convenient!” Said Miho. “We can’t let them neear the nest!”

(Totally not foreshadowing, not at all.)

“Miho, what should we do?” Haru asked.

“You four split up and get rid of them! Remember, I don’t want them anywhere near the nest!” Miho ordered.

“Yes, ma’am!” The four shouted in unison.

Miho then took her leave, her heels clicked as she walked away. Her silhouette faded into the darkness of the castle. 

Makoto adjusted his throat, “Okay! Rei and Nagisa you two will take the left side of the building. Haru and I will take the right. Do everything you can to get these guys out of the castle, even if it means biting them.” he stated. “Got it?”

“Yeah, see you guys later!” Nagisa waved as he ran off to the darker parts of the building.

“Good luck!” Rei called over his shoulder as he chased after Nagisa, “Nagisa wait up!”

Makoto turned to the boy with raven black hair, “You ready to go, Haru?” 

“Yes.” Haru replied.

~~  
Meanwhile

Your name is still Sousuke Yamazaki, and you have some bad vibes about this castle.

“So Gou, what’s the plan?” Rin asked, squinting down into the small screen of his wristwatch.

The burgundy haired girl huffed, “ the plan is that you four are going to split up into groups of two and find the nest. It should be located in the heart of the castle, but remember, don’t let the vampires bite you! If one of you idiots get bit we’re screwed! We still don’t have the right information to try and reverse a vampire bite. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” All four groaned.

“Damn straight! Now get to it, shit heads!”

~They send me away  
to find them a fortune   
a chest filled with diamonds  
and gold  
The house was awake  
with shadows and monsters  
The hallways  
they echoed and groaned~

The four men walked up to the entrance of the castle, two large doors stood in front of them. When they were pushed open a loud creak echoed into the castle. The only light inside was the stream of light coming from the outside. The main room seemed empty, abandoned. There was an upper level in the room, the only way up was a large staircase. Two hallways were at the far end of the room, both had no doors nor light. Dust was littered almost everywhere, and a foul stench loomed over the castle that caused the four men to scrunch up their noses.

“Oh my god, It smells like someone died in here!” Momo scoffed. Nitori then slapped him upside the head. “Ow!”

“Alright,” Rin tightened the belt around his waist. “Nitori and Momo, you two take the left hall and Sousuke and I will take the right. Remember the plan?”

“Yes, sir!” The two nodded, pulled out their flashlights, and raced down the left hallway.

You looked over the upper floor, it seemed completely empty like the lower floor except for some old tables. Though you couldn’t see it very clearly since it was so dark- And what was that?! Something dropped from the upper floor and shattered. Maybe it was a vase? You thought to yourself.

“Rin, did you hear that?” You asked Rin as you turned to face said man.

“No, what was it?” He replied.

“I’m not sure, something broke on the upper floor.”

Rin whipped out his flashlight and poked your shoulder with it, “I’m sure it was nothing. Let’s go!” Before you knew it, Rin had already disappeared down the right hall. 

~~

~ I sat alone  
in bed til the morning  
I’m crying  
“they’re coming for me”  
and I tried to hold  
these secrets inside me  
my mind’s like a deadly disease~

Your name is Nitori Aiichirou, and you hate the dark.

You’re not even quite sure why you decided to have this job, I mean Vampire Hunter just shouts “You’re probably going to be in the dark a lot, just saying!” But I guess you’re pretty much committed already. Anyways, whAT’S THAT OVER THERE????

“AHHH, what’s that over there!” You cried, pointing towards a silhouette on the far wall.

Out of thin air, a blue haired man popped out and surprised you and Momo. He wore a gray and slender tuxedo, and black pants that were flat fronted. His eyes glowed red, and a wide smirk spread across his face.

“So you two are vampire hunters, huh?” He chuckled as he glided over to you and Momo.   
He whispered, “if you two don’t leave right now I’ll have no choice but to kill you.”

“Y-you don’t scare us!” Momo stammered, “We’re going to find the nest and destroy it! Whether you like it or not!” You then slapped him upside the head.

“Oh, really?” The man scoffed, “I’d like to see you try.”

The blue haired man tackled Momo and pinned him onto the floor, he barred his teeth and growled at Momo. The orange haired boy squeaked and tried to squirm out of the vampire’s grip. You panicked, I have to do something! You whipped out your bottle of holy water and poured it onto the vampire’s back. Said vampire screeched in agony and disappeared into thin air.

“Woah, nice one Nitori.” Momo smiled up at you.

“No problem, but do you think I killed the vampire?” You asked him.

“ I don’t know, I mean last time I checked holy water didn’t kill them. But it obviously does harm them.” Momo answered. “We should keep moving, before that vampire comes back.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” You said, darting off into the next hallway.

 

~~


	3. Control part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I forgot to add in the last chapter about how Sousuke, Rin, Nitori, and Momo had special "vampire hunting" belts. The belts included a bottle of holy water, a silver dagger, a flashlight, a lighter and matches, and a bottle of salt. 
> 
> Anyhoo, finally finished this chapter and I do hope you guys like it! Bye ee :)

Your name is Sousuke Yamazaki, and you have no sense of direction.

I mean, really, you ran down one hallway and you don’t know where you are. This is why you’re around Rin a lot, because he actually knows where he’s going. Speaking of Rin, where the hell did he go?

“Rin? Rin, where are you!” You called out to him.

But unless two glowing red eyes in the mist of darkness is an answer to you, you didn’t get an answer back. Quickly, you pulled out your flashlight and shone it to where the red eyes were. But whoever was there was gone. Suddenly, a hand grabbed you from behind and strong arms pushed you face first into a wall. A loud grunt escaped you, and the clanging sound of your flashlight dropping to the floor made your eyes widen. 

“Shit,” you cursed under your breath.

~I’m bigger than my body  
I’m colder than this home  
I’m meaner than my demons  
I’m bigger than these bones~

The person pushing you up against the wall chuckled, cold air breezed onto your neck making you shudder. A cold hand glided under you shirt and started roaming around your chest. Sharp teeth bit down on your left ear, it stung and you could feel blood dripping down the back off your head. From what you could tell was a tongue licked the blood off of you. Shivers were sent down you spine and at that point you elbowed the person behind you, you turned around and picked up your flashlight and aimed it at them. 

~And the kids cried out   
“please stop you’re scaring me!”  
I can’t help this awful energy  
God damn right   
you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?

You already had suspicions that they were a vampire, and telling by their red eyes and sharp teeth it didn’t take long to put the pieces together that this was not Rin. Said vampire was donned in a black tuxedo and with maroon flat fronted pants. His hair was an olive brown but his eyes were probably the thing that stood out the most. Before you could even comprehend it, the strange man was gone in a second. But it wasn’t long until you could feel his presence behind your back.

He whispered into your ear, “You’re cute…”

Cold hands reached under your shirt once again, and you felt a wet touch on your neck that sent shivers down your spine. The hands under your shirt suddenly gripped your hips roughly, all of a sudden you felt little sparks of pain on your neck and you tried to squirm out of the vampire’s grip but to no avail you couldn’t. Your eyelids slipped shut and you fell unconscious.

~~

Your name is Rin Matsuoka, and you just remembered your friend has no sense of direction.

Damn it all, you made the mistake of running off without him and now his ass is probably lost somewhere crying about his shoulder. You should probably go off and find him- Wait, who the hell was that? No, no, no I swear there was a man right there! Where’d he go? (Better take a closer look because that always goes well.) You’re right, quotation narrator. C’mon, haul ass!

~I paced around  
for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn’t stand  
the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around

You peeped your head around the corner and you still couldn’t find anyone, you clicked your tongue and walked in. The room was like every other; empty and unnecessarily cold. At least there was a window, it’s pretty stuffy in here. Wait, but who was here to open the window? 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” You turned around to face a young man with raven black hair. 

The man was dressed formally in a navy blue tuxedo and a gray tie. For some reason he had his head held downward, not looking at you.

You chuckled, “Actually, that is quite arguable. Since I have a job to do here, and it requires me killing your ass-”

You were quickly interrupted by the man clasping a hand over you mouth and his other hand roughly pushed you against the wall. You stared at him with wide eyes, but you didn’t expect his to be red. You should’ve known from the start this guy was a vampire, now what are you going to do? 

Your name is still Rin Matsuoka, and you have a couple of options.

You could push this guy off of you and run off like a scared chicken.  
You could try flipping positions so that you’re pinning him against the wall and then run off like a scared chicken.  
You could whip out your holy water and make it rain on his ass.

Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, let’s go with number three. So as said, you do take out your holy water slowly and flick off the top with your thumb. The action caused a small plop! sound and an even louder noise as the top fell to the floor. Oh crap, he noticed the holy water. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

(JUST POUR IT ON HIM!)

I can’t believe we’re saying this again, but your name is Rin Matsuoka and you have never heard a grown man shriek so loudly. Besides that time you found Sousuke crying about his shoulder.

(We got to stop making jokes about that… Actually, nah.)

Smoke evaporated all around the man who was tripping on his feet. A small tinge of guilt gloomed over you, but you paid it no mind as you started to race off into the hallway you came from. But suddenly, a wall came crashing down onto your only exit. Fear washed over your face, and you looked over to the man who had suddenly stopped making pained noises. Or showing any kind of emotion at all. The raven haired vampire was on both knees and his head down. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” The man growled.

“Well, too bad!” You shouted at him. “I’m not done my job yet.”

The vampire barred his teeth and glared at you with red eyes, the expression he made sent tremors down your back. Seconds past, the vampire did nothing but glare knives into you. You slowly drag the silver dagger out of your belt and grip it tightly. The raven haired man took a quick glance at the weapon and back at you. A low growl escaped him and you took your chance and threw the dagger directly at him. But before it even touched the vampire, the man vanished out of thin air. The dagger hit the ground with a clang, cold hands gripped your shoulders from behind and a sharp pain followed as jagged teeth sunk into your neck. You struggled to shrug this guy off of you, the more you would squirm the more your eyelids started to close. Before you knew it, you had fallen unconscious.

~~

Your name is Momotarou Mikoshiba, and you’re absolutely sure that that is a vampire eating a pork bun.

I mean it’s not like pork buns aren’t good, they’re delicious. Though why would a vampire be eating them, it just doesn’t add up- Oh crap, he noticed you and Nitori. He stopped eating the pork bun, I repeat, he is no longer eating the pork bun. But you’re pretty sure he’s going to start drinking your blood sooner or later. 

“Nitori,” You whisper. “Should we be running?”

“Well unless you got any other plans...” The gray haired man trailed off.

“Run!” You both shouted in unison.

You and Nitori bolted down a hallway without looking back, but something grabbed the hood of your jacket and pulled you back. Nitori kept running unaware you weren’t behind him until he turned a corner and disappeared. Before you could scream out like a true man a cold hand covered your mouth and your captor shooshed you. You cocked your head to look at your captor and your eyes widened when you saw Sousuke.

“Sousuke!” You smiled. “You look like shit!”


	4. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

“Sousuke,” Momo smiled. “You look like _shit_!”

Your name is Sousuke Yamazaki, and you do look like shit. Not because of your shoulder.

_This time._

Anyways, let’s go over how exactly you ended up this way. Ahem,

  1. You were confronted by a vampire.
  2. You got bitten by said vampire.
  3. You for some reason fell unconscious after you were bitten.
  4. You woke up with large bite marks all over you, also bruises. And.. _Hickeys_? In a room you did not recognise. Luckily, you soon found a way out after you woke up. Later bumping into Momo and Nitori.



But now, you are _absolutely_ sure that that vampire wants your ass. You’re not going to tell Momo about that, obviously. 

“Is that a hickey-” 

“ _No_ ,” you quickly retorted. “Now shut up, and follow me. We have to catch up with Nitori.”

“Fine,” he pouted. “So how’s your _shoulder_ , Sousuke-kun?” 

You blatantly slapped him upside the head, and proceeded to walk down the hallway. You heard the orange haired boy quickly follow behind you.

You wonder if Rin’s okay… 

Be Rin?

Your name is Rin matsuoka, and you are pulling a Sousuke because right now you have no idea where you are. Now only if your shoulder was hurting. 

(Okay now I think we really need to stop making jokes about your best friend’s shoulder…)

No.

Anyways, the last thing you remember before suddenly falling unconscious is that you got bit by that damn vampire. But now that you take a good look at the room you’re now in, you feel as if you should recognise this place. There isn’t even any trace of vampire that left a stinging pain in your neck. Maybe he just dragged you here and left, you _so_ want to kill that bastard. You pull yourself up on your feet and groggily waddle deeper into a dark hallway. Who are you kidding, this hallway is no different from the rest of the castle. It’s fucking dark. Damn, you lost your flashlight. Guess we’re going to have to awkwardly caress the walls for now. Okay, the wall from what you feel stops here so this must be a hallway. Woah, this wall is squishy- “Ahhh!!” You threw your hand back on reflex and fall backwards on the cold floor. Holy crap, did you just touch someone’s face?

You grunt, “What the hell…!”

A hand grabs your right arm and jerks you forward, pulling you into a different room in which was much colder than the last. A familiar voice then surprises you. “I told you that you weren’t supposed to be here,” familiar red eyes glared at you. 

“Well, to be honest, I was never a very good listener.” You snorted back in reply. 

 

_ ~Beware, beware, be skeptical _

_ Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold _

_ Deceit so natural _

_ But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning _

_ Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul? _

_ No sir,  _

_ by the way, what the hell are morals?~  _

The dark haired vampire clicked his tongue and suddenly you were being hurled into a glass cabinet, and _fuck_ did it hurt. Your entire body twitched in pain, you endeavoured to move your left arm but you had to put it back down because it hurt so damn much. You heard footsteps clicking on the floor, and the vampire came into your eyesight with an unimpressed look on their face.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” The man scoffed.

All of a sudden, he was interrupted as your wrist watch buzzed to life and your sister’s voice echoed throughout the room. 

“Rin, where the _hell_ are you!?” She screeched. 

You tried talking but the only thing that came out was blood, you coughed a couple more times before trying again. “Kou,” You breathed. “I can’t really be talking right now.” 

“Holy shit, you sound terrible! What the fuck is going on down there?” She asked, sounding more concerned. 

_ ~Aware, aware,  _

_ you stalk your prey _

_ With criminal mentality You sink your teeth into the people you depend on _

_ Infecting everyone,  _

_ you're quite the problem  _

_ Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide I smell the blood of a petty little coward~ _

“Your brother cannot answer you right now, we have unfinished business.” The vampire stated with a smirk towards you.

But before your sister could retaliate, your wrist watch was crushed into bits and fear developed you. You tried getting up, but the vampire pushed you back down and a loud groan of pain escaped you. 

“I kind of feel bad now that I did this,” the man confessed. “You’re cute for a hunter.”

 

 

_ ~So could you _

_ Tell me _

_ how you're sleeping easy _

_ How you're only thinking of yourself _

_ Show me _

_ how you justify _

_ Telling all your lies like second nature  _

_ Listen, mark my words, one day _

_ You will pay,  _

_ you will pay _

_ Karma's gonna come collect your debt~  _

 

“You fucker..!” Your voice sounded muffled from all the blood inside your mouth. But you manage to get your point across.

“You know what,” the vampire was suddenly very close to you, and by close I mean he was right up in your face with those uncomfortably red eyes. “How about we start over?”

The man wasn’t kidding when he said that, that’s because you really did have a start over. You were suddenly in a new room, and you certainly did not have thousands of glass shards stuck up your ass. But your wrist watch was still missing, and so was your belt. You need to find one of your friends, it’s not safe for you here anymore. Lucky for you, you saw a familiar gray bob cut dash down the hall. What was Nitori running from? You quickly got up on your feet and chased after him, when you saw him again in eyesight you called out to him.

“Nitori!” You huffed, “Slow your ass down!”

The gray haired man whipped himself around with wide eyes, “Rin? Oh thank god you’re okay! W-where’s Sousuke?”

“I- Uh, I don’t know.” You scratched the back of your head, “ Where’s Momo?”

“Oh, he’s right behind- He’s not behind me. Crap!” Nitori panicked, pacing back and forth. “I thought he was right behind me. I swear-”

“Nitori, it’s okay. Maybe he’s with Sousuke. For now, we just need to find them and get out of here.” You assured him, patting his head. 

“But what about the nest?” 

Your mind flashed back to what happened with the vampire, “I don’t think it’s safe here anymore. We need to get back to Kou. I lost my wrist watch.”

“Okay, but I think we should go back that way first. I think Momo’s still back there.” Nitori stated, awkwardly pointing to said direction. 

“Good idea, you take the lead.”

He nodded and quickly ran off down the hallway, you closely followed behind him. This castle was actually kind of cool, besides the fact you almost died it in. Don’t tell Nitori about that. 

Anyways, you wonder if Momo’s okay. 

Be Momo? 

Your name is Momotarou Mikoshiba, and you are not okay right now.

Seriously, someone just swooped in like an eagle and kidnapped Sousuke! Now who are you going to make shoulder jokes about and possibly get hit in the head after you make them? (Stay focused, Momo!) Oh right, yeah. Anyways, you are currently zooming down the halls at the speed of light because there is a pissed blue haired vampire chasing you at a similar speed. 

“I’m going to get you back for pouring holy water on me!” He declared, scratching his hand at the air in an attempt to grab you. 

“But that wasn’t me, it was my friend!” You sheepishly called back.

“Wow, what a good friend you are. Aren’t you?” The vampire chuckled.

“Shut up!” 

Oh my god, you hope Sousuke’s okay. You wonder how he’s doing...

Be Sousuke?

 

You can’t be Sousuke right now, since the chapter is ending... Right now.

Guess you’ll see what’s up with him next time!


	5. That's not Sousuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you might notice in this chapter that not only is the title not a title to a song but I did not add any lyrics in it. That's because I sort of got tired of that idea and I just couldn't find or think of a song that could fit this chapter. So yeah, hope you still enjoy it either way! Byee ee

Your name is Sousuke Yamazaki, and you’ve been captured by that damn vampire again.

You should’ve known he was following you and Momo, it just makes you feel so stupid for being captured so easily. Suddenly, your wrist watch sparks to life meaning Kou was contacting you.

“Sousuke! I can’t contact Rin anymore, I think one of those pesky vampires broke his watch! Though it makes me wonder, why the _hell_ is he on his own?” She barked at you.

You broke into nervous laughter, “well you see, he sort of ran off without me and I couldn’t find him. But right now I think I need some help myself…” You stated, rubbing the back of your neck.

“What do you mean? Don’t tell me you’ve been caught too!” She cried.

“Okay, I won’t then.”

“Sousuke!”

You chuckled, “Okay. But could you call someone to come and get me?”

“I’ll try contacting Momo and he can come find you. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

That reminded you, you wonder if Momo’s doing okay. You sort of “ditched” him.

Be Momo?

Your name is Momotarou Mikoshiba, and your stamina as a hunter is quickly wearing thin.

You’ve been running into any hall in your eyesight for what felt like _hours._  But you’ve also managed to completely lose track of where you are. (Talk about pulling a Sousuke on this one. When in doubt, just think of Sousuke crying about his shoulder.) Anyhoo, now that you start to slip out of your thoughts you start to feel your legs giving out and you look behind you to find cold hands aching to grab the back of your jacket. You hear a small chuckle from behind you and fear overcomes you, your eyes widen as a sudden burst of energy comes through you and you find yourself running off again.

The vampire made a feral noise, “How in the actual hell do you keep getting more and more energy?!”

But you did not answer him, you were _way_ too busy getting the fuck out of there. Suddenly, your wrist watch springs to life and a familiar burgundy haired woman screeches right next to your ear.

“Momo!” She cried urgently.

“Yes? W-what is it?” You stuttered out, your voice trailing off into hoarse breath.

“Sousuke’s in trouble, go find him and get out your asses out of here!” She ordered, but before you could question her where he might be the light in your watch died and you found yourself very confused and slightly annoyed.

“Oh my _FUCK_!” You cursed, picking up speed once again. “Why does no one ever tell me anything anymore!”

You glanced behind your shoulder to see no vampire inching towards you, that’s _weird_. But you’re then forced to stop in your tracks because you hit face first into a wall. A sharp pain quickly starts to in your left cheek, _god_ that hurt. You shake it off and get on your feet, suddenly noticing you have no more hallways to turn to. Only a single door to the left of you, you stumble towards it and gingerly twist the handle and pull it open. A breeze of cold air blows into your face and you quickly shake it off as you take a step in. The room was pitch black, so you whipped out your handy dandy flashlight and flipped the switch. A yellow ray of light shines onto the middle of the room, and what you saw happening there was not for the kiddies.

“Sousuke?” You called.

There were two bodies, and only one of them was moving. It wasn’t Sousuke. The moving one turned to face you, red piercing eyes glared at you. That was _definitely_ not Sousuke. You could obviously tell that not only because of the mop of olive green hair he had instead of raven black and the fact there was a mess of blood on his face. Sousuke’s blood.

“Get off of him!” You demanded, hovering your hand over your silver dagger.

“Why should I?” The brunette replied, sharp teeth forming into a bloody smile.

“Because-” You urged yourself for a somewhat heroic comeback.

“Because if you don’t I-I’ll stab you in the heart with this.” You pulled out the dagger, the vampire’s eyes widened for a second before they went back to glaring at you. The stared at you for a few more seconds, contemplating their next move. Though the vampire didn’t answer you, you were quite pleased when they slowly got off of Sousuke and vanished out of thin air. You were also shocked, not only because that _actually fucking worked_  but also because of how much blood was staining Sousuke's clothing. His eyes were closed, and from this angle you couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. You race towards him and violently shake his shoulders, a grunt escaped him as his eyes fluttered open.

“Momo, w-what happened..? Am I drunk?” He stammered, he tried getting up but slumped back down with a hiss. “I think you got bit, well- I mean, I know for sure you did. But how hurt are you?” You asked him. “ _Oh right_ , I got bit! Well I don’t think he did much, I only feel pain in my neck- and my shoulder.” He winced, but the reason why was either because he didn’t want to say his shoulder or because of the pain.

“I’m not sure if it’s an appropriate situation for me to laugh.” You confessed.

“It’s not,” he glared. “Now help me get up.”

You grabbed his right hand and pulled him up with a grunt, _damn_ you have jelly arms.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come find you sooner, but right now we have to Rin and Nitori.” You explained, hooking his right arm around your shoulder.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “But we need to destroy the nest.”

You looked at him weirdly, “I know we do. But I think Kou wants us to get out of here-”

“No, we have to go destroy it.” Sousuke unhooked his arm from your shoulder forcefully and took a few steps back.

“Sousuke, what happened back there? What did that guy do to you? You're suddenly acting weird.” You concerned.

“H-he- the vampire-  told me something about the nest, and how they were going to use it to get back at the hunters. Somehow.” He shrugged miserably.

You felt your eyes widen, “You’re right, maybe we do need to take out the nest.” Sousuke looked at you for a few seconds, processing what you had just said.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that we need to find Rin and Nitori, those two probably pulled a you and got lost somewhere.” You said snarkily.

“Okay first of all, fuck you.” Sousuke pointed at you, “second of all, you do have a good point there.”

You jokingly wipe off your sleeves like you just got off the ground from doing a cartwheel, “oh stop it you. You’re making me blush.”

The other hunter chuckled, “Okay, I think it’s time we get back to work.”

“Yeah, let’s start looking for those lost kids in the market.”

You wonder if Rin's doing okay...

Be Rin?

Hah, bitch _please_ , wait for the next chapter. (And thank you for reading!)


	6. Chapter 6

Be Rin?

Your name is Rin Matsuoka and you did not realise how fucking big this place is.

Like, _damn_.

It makes you realise that it’s going to take _ages_ before you can find Sousuke and Momo, not to mention you and Nitori have been searching every room in an attempt to find the two. But to no avail, they weren’t anywhere to be found. Nitori started to panic, again, he always seemed so desperate every time you two entered a room. You assured him constantly that you and him would find them, his only response would a small smile and he’d walk off to the other side of whatever room you two were in. Your mind on the other hand was a mix of worry and tiny rants about how you were going to drag Sousuke and Momo by the ear out of this damn castle when you find them. Sometimes you even caught Nitori cursing under his breath after every few room found empty. But the farther you and Nitori went, the colder it felt. You were wearing at least three or four layers, and you freezing. Though none of the rooms that you checked had windows. Or anything, to be honest. Soon enough the two of you hit a dead end, there was only one last door to check. What was different about this one was the fact that it had no knob or it was locked, it was the fact that it was wide open.

You turned to Nitori with a smirk, “ladies first."

He replied in a loud groan and stomped towards the door, before he even put one foot in he stopped and glanced over his shoulder to give you a frightened look. “Rin,” he called desperately. “Come here, please.”

You jogged over to him and peered over his shoulder, only to see nothing. There wasn’t any stairs or flooring, just _nothing_. You both gave each other worried looks.

Nitori’s expression quickly turned to a look of mischief, “ladies first, right Rin?”

“I can never win, can I?” You sighed, though you found yourself smiling just a little.

“Nope.”

“Shine your flashlight down there, I want to know how quick I’ll die when I jump.” You stated sarcastically.

“Fine,” the grey haired man pulled out his flashlight from his belt and shone it down into the “abyss.”

The drop wasn’t actually half bad, maybe break at least one of your legs. Or your shoulder. You giggled like a schoolgirl at the thought of the terrible joke, Nitori gave you a concerned look. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought of something funny.”

“At a time like this?”

You rubbed at the back of your neck, “sorry.”

“It’s fine, but check it out. There’s a ladder we can use.” Nitori pointed out, you looked downwards and there actually was a ladder.

“Huh, how the _hell_ did we not notice it before?” You questioned.

“Maybe because we couldn’t see shit.”

“Right.”

You climbed down the ladder first, and you were not surprised to see nothing. _Jesus,_ these guys need to pay their lighting bills. Nitori quickly climbed down the ladder and shone the flashlight down the hall. Thank _god_ there wasn’t any vampires hiding in here or something. Wouldn’t it be just fantastic if we saw one of those guys again. You faintly remember to when you had the feeling of glass shards digging into your spine, and the painful crunch that echoed whenever you tried to move. You shuddered, and started walking down the corridor.

Nitori gasped from behind you, “hey! Wait for me, Fishdick!”

You heard his footsteps follow you until he was standing right beside you, flashing the light into your eyes.You squinted and raised a hand over your eyes to block it, Nitori just clicked his tongue at you and continued walking.

“What kind of name is Fishdick?” You asked him, crossing your arms.

“Yours.”

“Well, damn. Nitori I didn’t know you were this pissed.” You chuckled.

“I’m not,” he confessed. “I just like pissing you off.”

Fucking savage.

Right then, you heard from behind you a noise that seemed like someone just jumped down into the corridor with you and Nitori. You and said man shared another fearful glance, you carefully tip toed to where the noise came from. Nitori shone the way for you, as he stood at a respectable space behind you.

You wonder if Momo is also giving Sosuke a hard time. You wonder if they’re okay.

Be Sousuke?

Your name is Sousuke Yamazaki, and yes, Momo is always giving you a hard time.

You have to admit though that the little shit _did_ help you out back there, not to mention you would probably be vampire snacks if he didn’t come. Speaking of little shits, there is still no sign of Nitori and Rin. Out of all the rooms you and Momo checked, there was nothing. What the hell do these vampires even do all day, do they have like a secret jacuzzi or something? Actually, now that you look back at it. You did find a room with a jacuzzi in it, and holding back Momo was pretty tough. You and Momo step into another long and unnecessarily spacious corridor, all the doors were closed or lock except for one. This one was entirely different, it was open.

“Either someone forgot to close this one because every single fucking door in this place is closed, or someone purposely left it open.” Momo said, a nervous tone in his voice.

“I’ll take the latter.” You stated.

“Ladies first?” Momo gave you a smile a mischief. You smacked him upside the head, but you accidently used the arm with your aching shoulder. You recoiled your arm before you could hit him as you winced.

“Something wrong?” Momo snorted.

“Just go first, Otterbitch.” Momo put his hands up in surrender and continued walking towards the door, his steps became slower as he got closer. When he got to the entrance he paused, almost as if he was stuck in the position. You jogged up behind him and peered over his shoulder, but you couldn’t see anything. There was only darkness. Momo stumbled for his flashlight, he quickly turned it on and glared it down into the darkness. The drop wasn’t even that bad, mostly because there was a ladder.

“Otterbitches go first.” You smirked.

“Fine.” Momo huffed, “but stop calling me that!”

It didn’t take long before both of you had climbed down the ladder, but damn was dusty in here. “I have allergies, fuck my life.” Momo cursed under his breath.

Suddenly, a bright light was shone right into your eyes, you flinched and Momo made a scene. You reopened your eyes and immediately you recognized Rin and Nitori.

“Momo calms your fishtits, it’s Rin and Nitori.” You shook Momo’s shoulder roughly.

Momo blinked a couple of times as he stared at Nitori and Rin, “Oh.”

“Where the fuck were you guys!?” You barked.

“Where the fuck were you!?” Rin shouted back.

“Where the fuck were you!?” Momo glared at Nitori, “You ditched me!”

Nitori put his hands in the air as if surrendering, “I had my reasons!”

“Okay, I think that’s enough argument ladies!” Rin put a finger to his lips to quiet the others.

“Yes, mom.” You chuckled.

“Let’s just keep going, guys.” Nitori patted you and Rin on the shoulders, the two of you were glaring daggers into each other.

The four of you walked down the corridor, Rin and Nitori in the front while you and Momo stayed in the back. Eventually, you all reached an opening to wide and spacious room. Unlike the others, this one was lit. But instead of a torch or lamp lying around, there was bright abyss in the middle of the room that was almost blinding to look at.

“Welcome, Hunters!” A voice cooed from above them. “To hell!”

The four looked up to see a female vampire standing in mid air, she had a condescending look to her and her red eyes glowed brighter than the other vampires. She slowly descended to the ground, as she did so there were more vampires climbing out of the abyss. You and the other hunters were surrounded by the time you and Momo were pressed up against a wall.

“This has been quite the evening, right gentlemen?” Asked Nitori.

The three of you chimed in, “quite.”

You wonder if Kou’s doing okay.

Be Kou?

No

Atleast not yet.


End file.
